Sasuke a vampire!
by jentomboy
Summary: -Do not read. Working on it-What if sasuke was a vampire and so was itachi? and what if they had 2 turn everyone into vampiers before the next black moon? Will they make it in time or will they die? also readers u get 2 pick who sasukes bites!
1. Sasuke the vampire

It was quite the only sound was the clock ticking 'tick tick tick.'

Sasuke sat there in a rocking chair not moveing just stting there listening to the clock. 'I wish something would happen.' He sighed at his thought and got up,went to his bedroom."Might as well go to bed." He said out loud and took off his shirt and was about to take off his pants but something made him someone eles looked at the window and seen a shadow,he blinked and looked again but no one was there.'Stupid eyes playing tricks on me.' He thought and turned away from the window.

'But it looked just like itachi's shadow.' He Thought as he tryed to rember what the looked like. All of a sudden the clock He was listening to before ringed through His house. He went to the clock and seen it was 12:00 clock. There was knocking at the Door. He turn and walked to the door. 'Who the hell would come to my house at this time?'

He opend the door but seen no one out sighed and thought. 'Dumb Naruto i bet he played ding dong ditch on me.'He closed his door,went back up stairs,open the door to his bedroom and seen something that made him almost break off his door knob.

What he seen was Itachi in front of his bed staring at him."ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!" He Scearmed as he run at Itachi with his chidori grabed Sasuke neck and it made Him stop his chidori."H-How did you get in?" Chocked Sasuke."Foolest little brother you shouldn't look out the door and stand there thinking." Itachi lighted his grab on Sasuke neck alittle so Sasuke could let out a gasp as Itachi his grab."Itachi what do want?"

Itachi got Sasuke in a hug where Sasuke back was to him."im glad you took off your shirt." Whispered Itachi in Sasuke got the feeling he was going 2 be raped and he tryed to get out of Itachi hug but Itachi was to felt a bite on his neck and looked out of the corner of his seen that Itachi was drinking his was about to yell at Itachi but pain raised through his body and he couldn't do anything but scearm in let go of Sasuke and Sasuke fall to the floor. Itachi looked at Sasuke and said. "Weak."

Sasuke wanted to get up and kick Itachi butt just for saying that but the pain was still in Sasuke body and he couldn't started to pass but before he he did he looked at Itachi and seen Itachi walk out of his passed out completely.

Sasuke woke up and look at his was look and seen his shades was down,he walked over and opened the shades. (Bad idea) The light shined on him and he felt like he was quickly closed the shade and ran out of his room.'WHAT THE HELL! Y DID IT FEEL LIKE IT WAS BURNING ME?' He look at his body and seen his chest,arms was walked into his living room and seen all the curtains was covering the windows. Sasuke walked to the kitchen and seen Itachi siting walked in,sat at the other side of the table where he was faceing looked at Sasuke and said. "Well your fillany awake."

"What do you want?" Asked Sasuke.

"Ok im here cause i have to tell you something."

"And that would be?"

"When i bit you you turn into a vampire."

Sasuke got big eyes,jumped out of his seat and yelled. "WAIT YOUR A VAMPIRE? BUT HOW?!"

Itachi waved his hand as if telling Sasuke to clam eyes went back to nomal,he sat down,and waited for Itachi to go started to talk again.

"The whole clan are vampires."

"But how come i wasn't a vampire intell now?"

"Cause mom was human and you must have got it from her."

"But wouldn't that make me half vampire?"

"Well i guess mom human data was stronger then dad's vampire data "

"So why did you make me a vampire?"

Itachi sat there as if in deep a few mins he took in a deep breath and said. "Cause i want you to turn every leaf village person into vampires."Sasuke sat there calmly and asked. "Why should I help you?"

"Cause if you don't every vampire will die."

"Wait you'll kill them?"

"No. You see if we don't turn everyone in the world a vampire then all vampire will die by the next full black moon."-itachi

"Wait i never heard of a full black moon."

"Well there is one and it'll kill all vampires and it'll come in 5 moths."

"Ok ok but does it have to be everyone?"

Sasuke got sick just thinking of haveing his fangirls liveing forever.

"Well if they die then you can't turn them into vampires."

Sasuke got over his sickness after hearing that.

Sasuke got up and said. "Im going 2 training."

Sasuke started to walk out the door but Itachi grabed Sasuke shoulder and said.

"You can't go out there Sasuke."

"Why not?"

"Rember the sun."

"Oh." Sasuke felt so dumb for forgeting that.

Itachi went through Sasuke closet and gave Sasuke some long sleeve black shirt,long pants,a black went to his room and came out dressed in that walked out the door and was thinking. 'Who am i going to bite?'

Ok readers this is where you come in you get to pick who Sasuke's going 2 bite and you can pick who gets to Sasuke can only bite 1 person per chapter but the person he bites can bite someone so tell me readers.


	2. Itachi vists

i would like to thank dark vampire revan for puting a review on Sasuke a vampirer part 1 cause without him/her i couldn't make this i could only use half of there idea so i'll put the next one in the next chapter or made it to the training grounds and seen Naruto was the only one walk over to a shadey tree andstood there. "Hey sasuke!" Yelled Naruto when he noticed Sasuke was here. Sasuke look at Naruto and said "What?" "How come you look even more emoer?" Sasuke gleared at Naruto but Naruto only felt his anger rising, his blood boiling,hes hands turn into 's mouth moved but Sasuke couldn't hear him. 'Whats going on? I've nevre been this mad before.' He thought as he started at Naruto planing to kill him. Naruto shook Sasuke shoulder's and thats when Sasuke lost it."AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled and punch Naruto fell on his butt and yelled at Sasuke. "WHAT THE HECK MAN!?!?!" Sasuke ingored Naruto and through three kuina at rolled away and said. "So its a fight you want huh? WELL BRING IT ON!!" Sasuke turned on his made three clones and they both charged at each clone tryed to punch Sasuke but he doged and kick the clone poofed and other clone jump from behide Sasuke and hit his grab the clone arm and though it,mad that it hited his clone hit a tree and look around trying to find Naruto but didn't see grab the kunai ready for any surprize attack Naruto might come up look around and seen Naruto five feet away from ran at was five inchs away from Naruto when....Naruto used sexy froze and drop his kunai and stared at giggled and said. "Oh Sasuke you like my body?" Sasuke noded and kept stareing at the body. 'Look at those hips,those lips,everything looks hungery.' Sasuke thought and lick his disappered and reappperd behide Naruto and pulled him look at Sasuke and said. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?!" Sasuke ingored Naruto and bit his let go a painful yell and passed layed naruto under a tree and put some chloset on him and sat next to him.


	3. A new vampire

Naruto woke up and held his head. 'My head hurts like hell!' He thought. 'What happend? Did i get drunk agian?' He tryed to remember then flashes of what happend flew through mind. Sasuke dressing emo, the fight, Sasuke biting him then darkness. 'That jerk! Im going to beat him for biting me!' He got up then felt something drop then felt coldness on his legs. He look down and seen his pants was on the ground. 'Wtf? They fit last time.' Naruto pulled his pants up holding them so they won't fall agian. 'Im going to kill Sasuke!' He thought and started to walk to the village but triped over something. His pants fell down showing his boxers to the world if the whole world was there. Thinking it was a tree root he grabed it but it was thicker then a tree root much thinker and he could feel some bones. Naruto looked at what he grabed and seen it was a leg. Thoughts ran through his head. 'A dead body!? A hobo? Whos leg is it?' He slowly looked up the leg and up the body and seen it was a sleeping Sasuke.

When he seen Sasuke his eyes was filled with anger insted of hyperness and happyness, his hands turn into fists, his teeth and winkers became longer. He imaged punching Sasuke in the face. He could almost hear the cracking of Sasukes jaw. He could see the blood driping from Sasuke face. He laughed alittle at the image then raised his fist. He went to punch Sasuke face like in the image but not like the image Sasuke grabed his fist and looked at him dead in the eye.

"What do you want?" Naruto's eyes turn red and he yelled. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU BITE ME!" Sasuke gleared at Naruto and said. "I was hungery." 'Hungery!? I was a meal to him!?' The thought went through Naruto mind which caused the anger. "Naruto why are you still in your sexy justu form?" Naruto got confused for a mintue then remembered he used sexy justu and never un did it. The anger went away from Naruto body as he sighed and tryed to un do the justu but it didn't work he was still a girl. Naruto blinked then tryed agian but nothing happend. Naruto started to get mad and kept trying over and over but nothing.

"Sasuke i can't un do it!" He said starting to freak out. Sasuke didn't say anything for a while like lost in thought. The crys and yelling from Naruto was drown out by Sasukes thoughts. After a while Sasuke muttered. "Lets go see Itachi." He got up and started to walk to his house. "Oh great! Now Itachi here!" Naruto yelled while holding on to his pants when he walked. Sasuke ignored him and kept walking. 


	4. Girl Naruto

Naruto was schoked by how big Sasuke house was on the outside. "Hey dope you going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to come in?" Sasuke said while walking in the house. Naruto shook his head and ran inside the house.

The inside of the house was dark and had a empty feeling almost like no soul was there not even his. Almost everything was black all but the sofa and the cold wooden floors, anything that was black was the walls, celling, and the curtains for the windows (which was pulled shut). Naruto wasn't scared intell a man appered from the darkness and stood in front of him. The man had slink black hair, linbes under his eyes, and red eyes that looked like you could get lost in them while he did whatever to you, his bottom lip had a piercing on it. He wore all black, his shirt had the sleeves cut off showing his muslces, his pants had cuts on them showing part of his legs.

The man grabs Naruto chin and looked at him closely. "So Sasuke is this little girl your prey? She looks good to eat. Or is she your pet?" The man said with calm coldness. Naruto didn't know if it was the floor or scaredness that made him feel cold all over like death was right there and holding on to Naruto with its cold hands, which made Naruto think the man was death himself. "No Itachi," Sasuke voice had broken the spell of death. "thats Naruto." 'Itachi? The man is Itachi?' Naruto thought still fearing death. Itachi let Naruto go and said. "So you got the demon boy here? Why?" "Because brother we have a promble see we was fighting and..." Sasuke told Itachi all the details of the fight and how he had bit Naruto when he was in sexy justu form. "So he can't get out of his sexy justu form." Sasuke finished. Itachi thought for a moment then said. "Sasuke when you bit Naruto some of your vampire DNA went inside him so he can't change back into a boy intell the vampire DNA is gone and that will happen at the full black moon." "Wait whats going on here and whats about this full black moon?" Naruto asked starting to get alittle annoyed.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other then looked back at Naruto. Itachi steped infront of Naruto and said. "Naruto your now a vampire so you should know about the full black moon." Itachi told Naruto about the full black moon and after a half an hour Naruto understood then asked. "So you got anything I can wear for now?" Itachi thought for a moment then walked into Sasuke room. After ten mins Itachi came out and handed Naruto a shirt and pants. "You and Sasuke are about the same size so these clothes are the girlyest I could find in his room." Sasuke gleared at Itachi while Naruto walked to another room changeing.

After 15 mins Naruto came out in a black shortsleeve shirt that showed his belly and black pants that curved his butt in the right way. Sasuke and Itachi stared at Naruto and shared the same thought. 'Naruto looks hot.' 


	5. Dog vampire

"Guys stop stareing." Naruto said while puting his hands on his hips. "Stop being a girl Naruto." Sasuke said. "I can't casue of you." Naruto shot back. "Oh ya blame me all the time!" "It is your falt!" Naruto and Sasuke stared to yell at each other. Itachi sat there watching them yell at each other. They yelled at each other for a few hours then Naruto stop and rubed his belly. "Im hungery." "Go eat some ramen then." Sasuke said while drinking water. "Not that kind of hungery." Naruto said while showing his fangs. "Sasuke don't let Naruto go anywhere." Itachi said while blocking the front door. Sasuke dived at Naruto but he dissappered which made Sasuke hit the wall. Itachi tryed to smell Naruto vampire smell but he was to far away. "Hes gone." Itachi said and sat in his chair waiting for Naruto to come back. Sasuke got up and went to the kitchen to get some ice for his head.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree looking for a meal but couldn't find anyone. Naruto was about to give up intell he seen Kiba and Hinata talking at the training field. Naruto landed on a tree that was close to them and watch them. Naruto couldn't hear what they was saying to good but he could read there lips, they was talking about training. 'Borning,' Naruto thought, 'guess its time for my dinner. Now which one, Hinata or Kiba?' Naruto thought for awhile but before he knew it he was walking to Kiba. "Hey there big boy." He said and fliped his hair back. Kiba looked at Naruto not knowing it was the real Naruto but some strange girl about his age. "A-Are you new to the v-village?" Hinata studdered being scared by Naruto. Naruto didn't look at Hinata but said. "Yes I am. So whats your name dog boy?" Naruto said moving closer to Kiba. Kiba blushed and said. "K-Kiba." "Well Kiba do you want to go make-out in some alley with me?" Naruto said while looking deep in Kiba's eyes. "S-Sure." Kiba said. "Great come on." Naruto grabed Kiba arm and started to pull him away. "K-Kiba-kun what about training?!" Hinata called after him. "Tell Kurenai I had to help my mom!" Kiba said while laughing. "Kiba.....Don't die." Hinata whispered as she watched her friend dissapper.

Naruto pushed Kiba agiant the wall of a empty alley and started to kiss him, Kiba held Naurto close and kissed him back. Naruto started to kiss Kiba harder and unziped his jacket, Kiba lowered his hands and grabed Naruto butt. Naurto giggled and said. "Wow there bad boy." Kiba smirked and kissed him agian. Naruto licked Kiba neck then started to bite. "Hey baby thats starting to hurt." Kiba said trying to pushs naruto off. Naruto wraped his arms around Kiba waist so Kiba couldn't pull him away. "Hey stop. Stop!" Kiba began to yell and freak out. Naruto pulled away and licked the blood off of his fangs. "You sucked my blood!" Kiba said schoked. "Well duh!" Naruto said and laughed in a high-pitched way. "I'll get you!" Kiba went to punch Naruto but feel to the floor and slowly fell asleep. "Poor baby. Well better bring him back." Naruto grabed Kiba by his hair and draged him back to Itachi/Sasuke house. 


End file.
